


The Woods

by CaptainYou



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: When Tweek is kicked out of his town for suspicions of being a werewolf, Tweek, an unclaimed omega, is given as a gift to Craig, the only Alpha in the pack without a mate. However, with Tweek only just discovering the truth about who he is, he is unfamiliar with Werewolf life, and Craig dedicates himself to helping the young wolf into adjusting to life inside the pack.





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first chapter for my first South Park story. I've had this story in my head for awhile, and it's based off an old old fanfiction I read a long time ago that no longer exists. This is my first time writing a fantasy AU fic, so I hope it doesn't completely suck.

Tweek remembered briefly learning about werewolves in school. He vaguely remembers this teacher covering the subject of wolves in school, how werewolves and humans had fought before in the past, and humans chased the wolves back into the rural areas of the country, where for the most part they have remained for the past hundred or so years. In recent years, however, experts have discovered that wolves now can assume a human form, a form so indistinguishable from normal humans that chances wolves were living among humans was high. 

When this fact was discovered, many people, mostly older adults, started fearing for their lives, worried constantly about wolves living among them. Trust within humanity started crumbling when people realized they couldn’t trust anyone, as anyone could be a werewolf. Tweek remembered waking up to his parents installing metal bars on the windows and doors, which even for Tweek, a boy who always had paranoia and anxiety issues, thought was a bit extreme. Most kids in his class agreed that chances are, wolves who were living in human society were probably just tired of wolf life, which if the awful, horrible things they had learned about werewolf society, who could blame anyone from wanting to escape that?

Tweek remembered all the awful things he had learned, about how werewolf society was built on a hierarchy, where those at the top claimed and abused those at the bottom, that those on the bottom did not have the strength or position to fight back. How most wolf packs lived in old, abandoned towns, with no technology or modern conveniences. That life in the woods where the wolves lived seemed like an entirely different century.

Tweek remembered all of this, and sat in the middle of the woods, quivering in terror and confusion. What had happened to him seemed like it had happened just a minute ago, though in reality it had been 3 days since he was thrown from his town and into the woods he had feared so much as a kid. The details of what happened to him are still blurry in his mind, how he woke up, overheated, sweating and  
for something he couldn’t place. He remembers his parents calling the doctor, and next thing he knew, he was being dragged from his bed by policemen, dragged through town, and eventually thrown into the woods, told never to come back or he would be killed on site.

He walked into the woods a bit on the first day, still sweating and confused as to what was happening to his body. His first thought was maybe he had an incurable disease that he had not heard of, and was on the verge of death. When he eventually fell asleep, he woke up feeling slightly better, which threw his theory of being sick out the window. He spent the 2nd day crying, longing to be in his house with his parents again, still confused as to what had happened to him, and wishing that he was dying from a disease so at least the suffering he was going through would end soon.

It was now the 3rd day, and his hunger finally drove him to stand up and try to find food. As he wandered deeper into the woods, he suddenly caught a scent, a scent he didn’t recognize. Tweek’s sense of smell had always been better than others, but this time it was a scent he couldn’t quite place. The scent grew closer and closer, which led Tweek to suddenly start shaking, fear-stricken. He wasn’t sure why he was scared, but every cell in his body was telling him to run, to get out of there. Tweek began sprinting through the woods, though running was never his strong suit, and he tripped, tearing his shirt as he fell onto the forest floor, moaning in pain, then his ears picked up on the sound of footsteps and breathing around him.

The scent. It was on him now, and Tweek began crying, too scared to look up. He could hear the footsteps around him, and he knew this was the end of him. Wolves. Wolves had finally found him.

“Well, well… what do we have here?” He heard a male voice say in a teasing tone.

Whoever the voice was leaned in close to Tweek, and Tweek could feel the man’s breath on his face. Tweek flinched in response, bringing his knees close to him as he tried his best to hide himself.

“I don’t believe this.. He’s an unclaimed omega!” the voice said in amazement, backing away from Tweek.

“How lucky are we, Wendy?” 

Tweek’s eyes opened in surprise and fear, realizing that the man had a partner with him, and that he was even more unmatched then he had thought.

Another voice began speaking, this time, female.

“Cylde, what the hell! Look at him, poor thing is so scared, he’s shaking! Stop scaring him.” 

Tweek finally looked up, and right in front of him, a woman with long black hair was leaning over him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“It’s alright… you don’t need to be scared. Clyde is all talk anyways, he won’t hurt you.”

Wendy smiled at Tweek, still rubbing his back and wiping the tears from Tweek’s eyes, that widened in amazement. This was the complete opposite of what he assumed wolves would be like. Tweek felt himself calm down, by the girl’s comforting smile and the scent she was giving off, almost like a mother comforting a child. Tweek slowly started sitting up, the girl grabbing his hand to help him up to his feet. 

Wendy began to study Tweek’s face and body, and gasped in surprise.

“You.. you poor thing. You’re filthy! What happened to you?”

She grabbed a cloth from her pocket, and poured some water from her bottle, quickly started to wipe the dirt and blood from Tweek’s face.

“Hey, she asked you a question.” 

Tweek jumped in surprise, forgetting that there was another wolf present. His tone was harsh, and he glared at Tweek in a way that made Tweek start to shake again.

Wendy scoffed, glaring daggers at the male wolf.

“You leave him alone right now! He has done nothing to you, so be nice.”

The girl looked at Tweek, grabbing his hand as she started leading him away. Tweek wasn’t sure why he started following her, but the calmness he felt around her was a stark contrast to the fear he had felt for the past 3 days alone in the woods.

“I…” Tweek felt himself began, Wendy looking at him patiently, rubbing her thumb over his hands.

“It’s okay… take your time.”

“I.. I was kicked out of my house. Out of my town.” Tweek finally got out.

Wendy and Cylde stopped, both looking at Tweek in shock.

“You.. you were kicked out of your pack?” Wendy gasped, “but why?”

“Yeah, what the hell kinda pack kicks out an unclaimed omega?” Clyde yelled, finally looking at Tweek with kindness and sympathy in his eyes. 

Tweek looked down, feeling tears rush to his eyes again.

“I.. I’m not sure. I’ve been wondering around the woods for 3 days straight.” 

Wendy grasped Tweek’s hand tighter, and Clyde went to Tweek’s other side, putting his arm through Tweek’s other arm. Tweek gasped in shock, feeling his face flush. He remembered learning that wolves were very affectionate with other wolves.

Wait… other wolves?

No.. no that couldn’t be it, could it? There was no way Tweek was a wolf! But it would make sense, with the way Wendy and Clyde were treating him. And how he was told never to return to town. And his sense of smell. And…

Tweek was pushed from his thoughts as he felt himself being dragged through the woods, both Wendy and Clyde having a strong grip on him.

“Where… where are you taking me?” Tweek asked, unsure whether to be scared or not.

“To our village, of course. Where else?” Clyde said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

“An omega wolf can’t live by himself. Especially an unclaimed one. You’ll be much safer there. Everyone in the pack will protect you. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” 

Tweek felt any resistance he had put up crumble. If it was true that he was a wolf, he supposed they were right, and the best thing to do now was to try and make the best out of this. Though he was still confused by what they meant by “omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! Also, feel free to follow me on twitter! (@annryuji). I'm trying to make more South Park mutuals!


End file.
